The Origins of Freddy's - Carlisle Intro and POV Story FNAF FanFiction
by zeldafangirl101
Summary: The introduction from one of the dead children and their story. Each child will have their own introduction, and then a multiple part fanfic. Introduction to Carlisle Tames. (CAUTION- FARTHER INTO THE STORY IT WILL GET EXTREMELY VIOLENT! BTW- I may rate it M, but the M is the normal M because of the extreme violence, not because of sex, rape, porn and/or any other sexual content.)
1. Carlisle Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's, Introduction - Shawn

A FNAF FanFic

"C'mon, Shawn! We're gonna be late for my party if we don't hurry up!" My little brother, Spirit, cried out. "Take it easy, Spirit! I have a sore knee if you didn't already remember. I'm going as fast as I can!" "Well go fas-" "That's enough, Spirit." My mom cut in. "I know you're exited, but we gotta give Shawn some time." "Sorry, Shawn." my mom said, "You know he's just overexcited." "I know, mom." ...oh, hey! There you are! My names Shawn. Nice to meet you! So a bit about me, I live in a nice little condo with my mom and younger brother, Spirit. I very much love my family, though am kind of sad at the fact I never got to meet my father. While my mom was pregnant with me, she needed a heart transplant as she was born with a heart disease, but it was never noticed and never took effect until she was pregnant. My father volunteered in an emergency, and though it was risky, she pulled through perfectly fine. Unluckily, my father died while the heart transplant was happening. I always had trouble making friends, until this year. I came to a new school, and I met a nice group friends. We are a nice group of five, consisting of four boys and one girl. I didn't want to have to spend the whole of my brothers 7th birthday hanging with his friends, so I invited all my friends so we can have one mini party for my birthday, which is a few days after my brothers. I know we will all have a great time at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	2. Maine Introduction

Origin's of FNAF - Maine Chapter 1

FNAF FanFiction

"Thanks , mom!" I yelled to my mom as I ran into the pizzeria. "I'll be back around 6:30, okay?" "Okay mom!" I haven't been in here since Brandon's 8th birthday party. This place seems a lot smaller than it did back then. "Hey Shawn! Happy birthday, bro!" I said as I approached Shawn. "Thanks, Maine! Good to see ya showed up!" Shawn joked. "I'm here! I'm not late, am I?!" A familiar voice yelled out. "Of course you're not late, Miles! You're the second one here!" Said Shawn "Woo-hoo! I'm not late! Yeah!" Miles cried out. "I was worried you guys were gonna start the party without me!" "Oh! Hey Brandon!" Shawn said. "Why are you wearing a hat?" Shawn asked Brandon "Do you really need to know?" Brandon replied glumly. Shawn started talking to Brandon, and that's when I took the chance to ever so quietly take off Brandon's hat, though that was a task in itself, with his height being my main obstacle. "Hey!" Brandon yelled out, as he quickly tried to cover his hair with his hands, as he circled around to see me circle around again with his hat. "Ahh, purple hair?" I said "So how did that happen?" "Though I have to say, it's a good look for you." Shawn said "Hey gu- What the hell happened, Brandon?" Carlisle said as he joined us. "Long story short, my mom accidentally mixed her hair dye into my shampoo." "It is a good look for you." Carlisle said. "That's what I said!" Shawn added. "C'mon people! You're tables ready!" Shawn's mom said. "Thanks!" We all replied at once, heading over to our table. "Hello, I'll be your waiter today, my names Tiffany. Can I start you off with drinks?" I already knew what we all wanted, and while we were planning we all decided I would order everything for all of us, as I knew what we all wanted, off by heart. "A root beer float for me, a cola for the brown-haired one, a water for the platinum blonde, a ginger ale for the dirty blonde one, and a grape soda for the purple haired fellow." "I'll be right back with your drinks" said the waitress. "Oh, nice. The soda matches the hair, Brandon! Did you plan that or something?" I said sarcastically exited. "Yeah, totally." He said with no hint of humor at all. I was having so much fun. I couldn't help but think 'What about high school? Will we all be able to stay friends, or will they move on without me? Will I ever make friends as great as them ever again?' They seemed to be talking about something, but I couldn't hear them, or see them without immense concentration. "What about you, Maine?" asked Miles "Oh, wait, what were we talking about?" "Are you okay, Maine?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, you look really...distracted, or something" Shawn said, with care in his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said unconfidently "I guess I just spaced out, or something." I said with a nervous laugh in my voice. "Oh look, our drinks." Shawn said, with a smile. "Now can I take you main order?" The server, Tiffany, asked. "One large pizza, please." I said with a lackluster amount of confidence "Half plain cheese, other half mushrooms, black olives, pepperoni, and sausage please." I said, regaining my confidence. "Okay, it should be out in 45 to 60 minutes." She then was about to walk away, but stopped mid-stride. "Do we have a birthday, here?" The server asked with suspicious curiosity in her voice "Oh. No. Just at the other table." Shawn said, with us giving him slightly puzzled faces. But unbeknown to us, we were being watched from the shadows. And not the admiration type of watch. A very different kind of watch...

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	3. Shawn Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's, Introduction - Shawn

A FNAF FanFic

"C'mon, Shawn! We're gonna be late for my party if we don't hurry up!" My little brother, Spirit, cried out. "Take it easy, Spirit! I have a sore knee if you didn't already remember. I'm going as fast as I can!" "Well go fas-" "That's enough, Spirit." My mom cut in. "I know you're exited, but we gotta give Shawn some time." "Sorry, Shawn." my mom said, "You know he's just overexcited." "I know, mom." ...oh, hey! There you are! My names Shawn. Nice to meet you! So a bit about me, I live in a nice little condo with my mom and younger brother, Spirit. I very much love my family, though am kind of sad at the fact I never got to meet my father. While my mom was pregnant with me, she needed a heart transplant as she was born with a heart disease, but it was never noticed and never took effect until she was pregnant. My father volunteered in an emergency, and though it was risky, she pulled through perfectly fine. Unluckily, my father died while the heart transplant was happening. I always had trouble making friends, until this year. I came to a new school, and I met a nice group friends. We are a nice group of five, consisting of four boys and one girl. I didn't want to have to spend the whole of my brothers 7th birthday hanging with his friends, so I invited all my friends so we can have one mini party for my birthday, which is a few days after my brothers. I know we will all have a great time at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	4. Brandon Introduction

The Origins of Freddy's Introduction - Brandon

A FNAF Fanfic

"But mom, I can't go to Shawn's party like this!" I protested in a whiny voice. "Well, do you want to go or not?" my mom said in a mildly annoyed voice. "Yes, mom." I grumbled. "Oh, cheer up, sport. Purple hair isn't all bad." my mom said as she tried to cheer me up. "We can go straight to my hairdresser as soon as we can to remove the dye." "Okay mom. Whatever you say." I sighed. Hi there, random person reading this fanfic. If you can't already tell from the title, my names Brandon. I'm thirteen and about to go to my friend Shawn's birthday party, as he's turning fourteen. I'm going to the party, as well as three of my other friends, but you haven't met the other two, have you? Don't worry, you'll meet them soon. So a bit about me, I was born in August, having the second earliest birth date in my group of friends. I'll tell you this - Maine, the youngest, was born in early November. My friend Shane, was born in late May. And me, late August. I live with my mom and dad in a nice little house in the 'rural' countryside. We are just a nice family of three, living in bliss. I have an older sister, but she's twenty-one now, and doesn't visit very often. If you couldn't tell already, I accidentally used my mom's permanent purple hair-dye, which my mom accidentally put in my shampoo. (She's really forgetful and clumsy.) Luckily, the hair-dye she used can be washed out within one day of use, if so needed. So, I'll just have to survive through the party with purple hair, I guess. Here's some more for ya- All five of us are in Grade 8, and are all the same age. Shawn was the 'new kid' in Grade 7, and then we found out he was a gamer, like we all were we all became quick friends with him, and now we all hang out together. Maine and I were childhood friends, and we both started gaming at about the age of 5, with simple popular console game series. "Brandon, do you want to be late for the party?" My mom said with slight annoyance. "Sorry mom." I said as I raced to the car. Onward to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


	5. Miles Introduction

The Origins Of Freddy's - Miles

A FNAF FanFiction

"Huh...huh...huh..." I kept panting as I was speeding down the sidewalk on my bike. I checked my watch. "Ah, crap! I'm gonna be late!" I cried out. "Shawn won't like this!" I screamed in my mind. "Just five more minutes!" I thought "Then I'll be at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." I slowed as I came to the last light, my blonde hair blowing in my face from the high winds. The pizzeria was just in sight. "C'mon light!" I urged under my breath. "If this damn light would change in time, maybe I could actually make it to the pizzeria on time!" I thought. What's up? My name is Miles. I know you've probably already met Maine, Shawn, and Brandon. If not, go meet them. We all have to contribute something to our introductions, so I'll fill you in a bit on other things. I'm the oldest after Brandon, being born in mid-September. Maine is the shortest, being 5'4, then followed by the last of our group, then followed by Shawn, who's 5'6, then me, who's 5'9, then Brandon, who's a giant at 6'1. Maine has long, curly red hair that she normally wears in a ponytail, with eyes the color of emeralds. Brandon has shoulder-length dirty-blonde/brown hair and eyes that most would describe as "the color of the ocean on the sunset". Shawn has shoulder-length hair, but is a brunette, unlike Brandon. He has chocolate brown eyes that sparkle at the sound of the words "games" and "outdoor exploring" in the same sentence. I'm another shoulder-height blonde, but with hazel eyes, and I love the pizza at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Everyone else thinks it tastes like talc or cardboard, but I like it. I was raised in a not so financially well home, what others call broken. I ran away from my parents home at the age of ten after not being able to take the crap from my parents anymore. I even told them, "If it keeps going on like this, me and Melissa are going to be taken in by child services." But they never listened. Both my parents were druggies and alcohol addicts, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to take Melissa with me, but I knew I'd barely be able to support myself, let alone a five year old. I only hope Melissa was taken into custody and given to a loving family who could care for her and support her. At the age of ten, I enrolled at a nearby public school, got a job at a ministry service, accepting jobs for all ages, and lived on the streets until I was twelve.( Though when I was eleven, I enrolled at a different public school, and that was when I met Brandon, Maine, and the last of us.) I saved up and I was just able to afford a little shack of an apartment, and luckily it came with furniture. By then I applied for a fast-food job, which paid a bit better than my ministry job. Now I live in my apartment, and was able to come back and call claim for my things after my parents were arrested for child abuse, illegal substance abuse, and other things. I didn't get to see Melissa though, but the police said they could arrange a meeting for us in a few months. "Finally, the light changed!" I thought. I looked at my watch. "Sweet! I'll make it there just in time!" I thought, ecstatic for meeting up with my friends. And Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was just in view...

Freddy Fazbear and all associated with "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game "Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox,Pirate Cove,Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" are all copyrighted to Scott Cawthon. Everything else is copyrighted to zeldafangirl101 on FanFiction


End file.
